Joyeux Noel
by katdancer
Summary: This is an excerpt of a larger story that I'm writing with a friend on tumblr brave-heart-juliet (Juliet belongs to her). LND timeline but instead of Gustave Christine gave birth to twin girls, Charlotte and Juliet. Both girls have their troubles but this is their first Christmas together as a family. Fluff (Charlotte is mine as an OC)


Charlotte and Juliet sat down on the sofa in their home with Erik and Christine. Christmas Eve In their newly rebuilt home and it would be their first Christmas in America as a family. Reza and Nadir would be over in the afternoon to celebrate, but Christine and Erik had a gift for each of the girls before going to bed for the night. Erik handed the girls small boxes with a smile. "A gift for my beautiful girls."

"Papa will you go to Midnight Mass with us?" Lotte asked.

Erik looked nervously to Christine. "Girls I have not been able to go into a church. It hurts me to even look or think about going in. I'm sorry…I don't know if I'm strong enough to even cross the threshold. I can be myself around you girls here but my face is a curse."

Christine looked down at her hands. "I won't force you to go with us Erik. But we would love to have your company…"

Juliet held her gift, waiting for them to be allowed to open it. Both her and Lotte were in their Christmas dresses, and Juliet wasn't too thrilled to go to mass. She was still very tired and technically in recovery of her surgery.

"Papa… please come?" She whispered and looked up at him. "What if Lotte or I need you? And… and Christmas is a good time to go. A lot of people only go on Christmas. But maybe you'll see you like it. Make new memories with us."

"That's why I'm afraid of going, a lot of people go to midnight mass." He whispered and looked down at his girls. "But you girls have taught me a lot in the last few months. And while I know you'd be perfectly fine at Christmas Eve Mass, I will try. Papa must sit in the back, but Papa will come. I don't want my girls sad on Christmas. Any of them." He smiled and kissed their hands. "Now You may open your gifts."

Lotte beamed and tore into the paper. She lifted the lid on the jewelry box and gasped at the sterling silver bracelet with a small opening to slide her wrist into. "Look on the inside my darlings" Christine smiled.

"You are our music." The girls said in unison. Lotte smiled and started to cry. "It's beautiful Papa, Maman…"

"It will grow with you, and it fits snug like a cuff, and you'll always have us close." Erik smiled.

Juliet inspected the bracelet and smiled. "It's so pretty," she said. Hers was gold rather than silver, and she placed it on her left wrist. "Papa we can sit together in the back. The music sounds better from there anyway."

Erik smiled. "I will gladly sit with you."

"Me too Papa." Lotte added putting her bracelet on her left wrist as well. "As will I my darling Erik." Christine added. Erik turned to her with a smile. "I have a gift for you tonight as well my Angel." He reached into his jacket pocket, already kneeling by his girls he turned and opened the ring box for Christine. A modest size diamond, surrounded by sapphires. "Christine, will you officially be my bride?"

Juliet froze seeing Erik get to one knee. She held Lotte's hand tightly and smiled. Christine was in shock, looking from Erik to the ring. She suddenly was smiling and crying and nodding. "Yes… oh God yes!"

Erik released his breath with a light chuckle. "I knew that you would…" He stood and slipped the ring on her finger, pulled her close and kissed her a little more than was appropriate in front of his little girls. Lotte giggled lightly behind her hand and squeezed her sisters with the other. "Darling…the girls. We ah, should be mindful." Christine whispered. "I love you Erik."

"I love you too Christine. So much. And my girls." He said looking to the giggling mess of curls on the sofa.

"We love you too!" The girls replied reaching for hugs. One group hug and Christine spoke up.

"We should eat our supper before Mass tonight." She smiled and ushered her girls to the kitchen, stopping Erik just inside. "Thank you for making me the happiest Angel."

Dinner eaten and tummies full the girls gathered their blankets and girls ready to leave for Mass. Christine double checked their cloak fasteners, and made sure hats and mittens and scarves were snug. Erik picked up his little girls, helped them into the carriage and they set out on their way, snuggled together.

Juliet hater having to bundle up so much. Before her surgery, she was always cold and always had to bundle. And she felt bulky and uncomfortable. But now her cloak had a fine velvet lining, and soft wool scarves and mittens. But now Erik insisted she much bundle up because of her recovery. And Lotte had to bundle because Juliet had to. "Papa? When will I be out of recovery? I don't like being babied. I feel fine! But I feel like you treat me like before still," she said as she climbed into the carriage

She placed her hands in her cloak and watched the fog of her breath.

"It's because It's the open-air carriage and you need to be careful, so your lungs don't chill. I will not have any of my girls be sick on Christmas. I make you bundle so you feel warm and stay safe from the cold. Not just because of your recovery. "

"Okay but when am I done bring in recovery? When am I recovered?" She asked. Christine chuckled. "You are avoiding her question," Christine agreed and kissed Juliet's head.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to miss this question at all. You'll be out of recovery when you can pass Papa's stress test. You're coming very close, I only just took the stitches out a week ago. We don't want to strain your heart before then. Usually 6 weeks we can stop being so careful, but it could take up to six months for you to really notice a difference in how everything inside is working. So, we must take things easy. So you have about two and a half weeks more of me fussing over you about the outside stuff ok?" Erik smiled from his seat.

"Two weeks will be just after the new year and the big party! I'm sure Papa will let you dance with him by then for sure." Lotte grinned taking her hand. Juliet nodded. "Two and a half weeks. Then I can start dancing!" She said and smiled wide. "I want to dance with you papa. And maybe Lotte and Reza can dance together too…"

They pulled up to the church and settled the horses, tying them to a post to rest. Erik carried Lotte inside and held Juliet's hand in the other, Christine sandwiching her between them. The church was quite modest in size as the other attendees arrived, Erik saw a pew with few people and settled his girls in. Lotte tugged Christine's sleeve. "Can we go light a candle for Grandpapa?" she whispered.

Juliet sat between her mother and Lotte, looking at the hymnal already. She looked up at the mention of lighting a candle of grandpapa.

Christine smiled. "Of course," she said.

They had unbuttoned coats and set blankets aside, Charlotte knew it was a bit of a walk without her crutches, but she wanted to do it. She held Christine's hand and reached a hand for each pew as they went to the candles. Juliet on the other side of Christine hand in hand Erik watched his girls go light a candle for their grandfather Gustave. They sat there a moment after Christine helped light the candle. "What do you wish to pray tonight?" Christine whispered.

"I want to pray that we have no more tears for a long time. Juliet to be completely healed, and for Grandpapa to be warm and safe tonight, watching over us as he does from heaven. He should have a Joyeux Noelle too. Right Maman?" Christine nodded at Charlotte's question. "Indeed, my sweet." She turned to Juliet. "What about you my darling." She whispered to Juliet.

Juliet looked from her mother to her father to her sister. Lotte had said all she was originally thinking. She looked down and thought. "That the baby is okay. And that we all stay happy and healthy."

Christine smiled and put a hand on her slightly distended belly. "That is a beautiful prayer my darlings. Now say what you wish to our Lord and we'll go back and sit with Papa for service." The girls whispered their prayers, Christine adding her own worries to the mix and let it go to God. When she stood, she took her girls hands and slowly made their way back to their seat."

There were a few carols sung before the priest arrived and that's when the Introductory Rites started. Everyone stood out of respect and there was an introduction by the priest followed by penitence and more songs and prayer. Then was the sermon, there was a lot of sitting and standing and Charlotte was starting to feel weak kneed by the time they were close to communion. Both girls had been baptized as babies into the catholic church and would be expected to receive it. Erik however had not. Charlotte tugged Erik's sleeve. "Papa I cannot walk that far again…will you carry me to take communion?" Erik looked hesitant but nodded, he would keep his head bowed and cross one of his arms over his chest while carrying his youngest to the altar.

Christine held Juliet's hand as they walked together to be blessed and receive communion. Being Christmas it was particularly important. Charlotte held tight to Erik who prayed they would say nothing about his mask, though many had known of Christine and the girls already. No one said anything that would not have already been said. The priest blessed his girls, Christine and their unborn, along with Erik too with a smile that surprised him. Back to their pew one last time and the closing rites started. Announcements made, prayers and blessings said, dismissal and the exit procession began.

Juliet watched Erik closely throughout the mass. She was so tired by the end, leaning against her sister with her eyes closed. Erik smiled and picked them both up. They both were tiny enough for their age that it wasn't s struggle.

"Thank you for coming," Christine whispered to him and kissed his cheek. Midnight mass was always exhausting. But it felt peaceful. All the candles and the music.

"Anything for my girls. I enjoyed it too. And no one really caused a fuss." Erik smiled at her. The girls were asleep for their ride home, Christine had one girl on either side of her and covered them with the blankets for the ride home. Back in the house the girls were put to bed in cosy flannel nightgowns. Erik and Christine also changed and went to set out the girls presents from Santa. Christine made a small pot of tea and went to help. "Christine, you look exhausted go lay down for a minute Angel." Erik whispered as he wrapped the last of the presents.

"I want to help with the presents," she said and grabbed a box and began to wrap it. "You know me. I want to be useful."

"I know, but I also know there will be two very excited girls up in just a few hours who aren't going to want to nap at all. Besides how am I to wrap your gift if you're sitting here." He teased her and booped her nose with a long, gentle finger.

"You did not need to get me a gift. You've given me this ring… this family…." she smiled and kissed him gently.

He kissed her back, a hand cradled her head and supported her back. "Mmmm but that's my chioice to give you everything and more." He countered softly.

Christine gave a small giggle and shook her head. "I'll go check on the girls then," she said and went to their room. She always rubbed lottes legs a little, to ease her own mind about the cramping. And she always checked Juliet's finger nails, held her hand. The past month now, pink nails and warm hands. Christine kisses her girls foreheads then went back to their room.

Erik finished wrapping the gifts and found Christine in the bedroom. "Hey there. May I join you?"

Christine was pulling out pins from her hair and already in her night gown with a thin dressing gown over it. "I'd love nothing more," she said and stood. She pressed a hand to her stomach and smiled. "Our little Alex…"

Erik smiled. "I like the Alexandra/Alexander with the nicknames that can follow. But are you sure you wouldn't want to name our son after your father?" He asked softly covering her hand with his. "How are you feeling? Any movement yet?"

"I think we will know when we see them," she said. "That's how it was with Juliet. It was going to be Charlotte and Emily. But then I held Julie and… and something about that name was more right than the other." She looked down at their hands. "Not yet."

Erik rubbed her arm with his free hand. "I'm sure it will be soon. I love you my darling Angel… are you ready for bed or do you need a few more minutes?" He asked softly pressing a kiss to her head.

She was thoughtfully rubbing her stomach. "I should feel something soon…" she murmured. "I'm ready. Maybe I'll feel them tomorrow."

"Come to bed my love… Lay down and rest." Erik said ushering her to bed and tucking her in tenderly, with many kisses."

She laid down and curled next to him. "I love you," she whispered before drifting to sleep.

"I love you too my love." He whispered and held her safe on this Joyeux Noel.


End file.
